Baby Thomas pt 1
by AlvinSeville
Summary: Jeanette has a baby and he becomes sick.... Jeanette falls ill after having the baby.... Will she make it or not? Read to find out.... And REVIEW!


_**Baby Thomas**_

**Chapter 1: Jeanette screams**

"SIMON!!! SIMON!!! SIMON GET UP HERE!!! **NOW**!!!!" Simon rushed up the stairs..... "WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" "THE BABY-" Jeanette stopped in

mid sentence, and scrame... "WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?!" "It- It- It's tryin to- OWWWWWWW!!!!!" "I'M CALLING THE HOSPITAL!!" "HURRY!!! IT

HURTS!!!"

**Chapter 2: Newborn baby**

Simon rushed into the room, he'd just called the hospital, and they were trying to get there as fast as they could... "They're coming as fast as they

can...." "TELL THEM TO COME FASTER!!! IT HURTS SO BAD!!!!" Suddenly 2 nurses, and 2 doctors ran in.... "Where is she?!" "Over here!" Jeanette was

now sweating, breathing heavily, and gasping for air..... A nurse knelt by Jeanette, and placed her hands by Jeanette's bladder, "Now... I need you

to push as hard as you possibly can...." Jeanette scrame loudly.... But pushed as hard as she could.... "PUSH!" Jeantte pushed... "PUSH!!!" Jeanette

pushed harder, and scrame louder.... "I see a head!!!!" A nurse shouted... "Push a little harder...." Jeanette pushed with all her might.... And a teany

tiny fur less body pushed its way out.... "Why isn't he crying?" "I don't know....." The doctor said in concern.... The teany tiny newborn didn't cry or

move at all.... He was completely lifeless.... "I hope he can survive the night...." "Me too..."

**Chapter 3: Survive**

Simon looked at Jeanette, and gasped.... She lye unconcious... "JEANETTE!!!!" JEANETTE!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Simon shook Jeanette but she didn't

move.... "JEANETTE!!!" Tears were streaming down Simon's cheeks.... Suddenly his cell started ringing.... Simon sniffled, and opened his cell...

"WHAT?!" "Uhh... Sy... Is this a bad time?" "YES!!!" "Sy... What's wrong?" Alvin had a concerned tone in his voice... "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Simon

slammed his cell-phone.... Simon turned to Jeanette and ran a gentle finger over her cheek.... "Is she dead?" "We'll wait a few days..... And if she

doesn't wake up.... We'll tell you.... And if the baby doesn't move or cry in 5 days... Than we now he's dead..." "Oh.. Thanks..." Simon sadly left...

**Chapter 4: Baby survives... Jeanette dies**

**The hospital= 5 days later**

Simon walked into the hospital.... And into the baby's hospital room.... As soon as Simon walked in he saw that the doctor's face had a very sad look

on it.... "Is something wro-" Suddenly Simon heard crying, and whimpers... "Is that-" "Yes... It's the baby..." "Umm... Why do you sound so sad-"

"Welll.... Your wife got really sick after she had the baby... We tried everything... We really did... But she just couldn't make it.... Sorry..." Simon's face

sadened, but he said... "Can I see the baby?" "Umm.. First you need to name him..." "I guess I'll name him Thomas... Thomas Seville..." "Ok... Follow

me..."

**Chapter 5: Seeing Thomas**

Simon followed the doctor into a small room... A nurse held teany tiny Thomas in her arms.... His little face was red, his tiny face was covered in

tears.... "Is he ok?" Simon asked the doctor.... "His bodies just very delicate, he's in a lot of pain now, and he's a little nervous to be held...." Simon

walked to the nurse... "Can I hold him?" "Sure..." The nurse carefully placed Thomas in Simon's arms... Thomas scrame.... And suddenly started

coughing violently.... Thomas squealed in pain, as he coughed.... Simon bounced Thomas a little.... "Don't-" Suddenly Thomas spit up all over Simon,

Thomas instantly started to wail...... "Shh... Shh... It's alright.... I must've uspet your stomach.... Sorry.... Shh... It's alright...." Thomas looked at

Simon... Even though he couldn't see him he knew it was his dad.... Suddenly Thomas heard a scream, and started wailing...... Suddenly little

Thomas fell out of Simon's arms... And his small head smacked the ground.... Thomas started screaming his lungs out.... A nurse quickly ran to

Thomas... And carefully cradled his head..... Thomas scrame louder..... "Shhh... Shhh... I now that hurt didn't it?" Thomas whimpered softly, and

cuddled close to the nurse..... "WHY'D YOU DROP HIM!!! YOU CAN'T DROP A BABY LIKE HIM!!!" "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!" "YOU NEED TO BE MORE

CAREFUL!!!" Thomas whimpered hearing Simon and the nurse scream.... He started crying softly.... Suddenly the little onsie Thomas was wearing

started getting wet.... And his crying got louder.... "Does someone need a diaper change?" The nurse cooed.... And walked to a table

**Chapter 6: Changing Thomas**

The nurse undid the onesie, then started to undo the straps.... "Ew! You made a big stinky didn't you?" The nurse plugged her nose, and got a baby

wipe.... She started wiping his little butt... When he started to cry.... "Shh... I know you don't like the baby wipe..... Shh.... I know it hurts... Shh..."

The nurse wiped Thomas's butt till it was clean... Then put a fresh diaper on.... picked him up.... And walked out

**Chapter 7: Taking Thomas home**

**2 days later**

"Have fun with the baby..." "Thanks...." "Bye..." "Bye..."

**Chapter 8: Thomas finds out **

**2 years later**

Simon heard soft crying... Simon walked slowly to Thomas's room..... And smiled a little... "Where's me little boy?" Thomas giggled will holding onto

the crib.... "There you are...." Simon pretended to laugh... Thomas giggled with glee..... as Simon picked him up, and tossed him in the air... Simon

smiled, and carried Thomas down stairs.... "Watch some t.v. but... Daddy will be back in a minute.... "Da-Da?" Thomas whimpered..... "Here...." Simon

handed Thomas a bottle... And started walking away.... "DA-DA!!!" Thomas cried.... Putting his arms out... But Simon had walked away already.....

Thomas started crying loudly..... But his daddy wouldn't come down the stairs.... Thomas got up... And started to crawl up the stairs.....

----------------------------------------------------

Thomas crawled to his dad room.... and opened the door a little.... Suddenly he heard talking.... "Alvin... How do I tell a 2 year old that his mom died

when he was just a little newborn...." Simon paused... "I know..... Alvin he's handicapped.... So it'll be harder to tell him.... Thomas will never forgive

me if I do tell him...." Suddenly Simon noticed a little figure standing in the doorway.... "Thom-" "YOU'S WYED!!!!" 'What was that?' Alvin asked...

"Thomas heard me talking...." 'Oh... That's not good...' "Ok... I gotta go... Bye..." 'Bye...'

---------------------------------------------------------

"Thomas..... Please bud... Forgive me for lying.... I didn't want to upset you...." "NO'S YOU'S WYED!!!! ME NO WUV YOU'S!!!!!!!!!" Thomas scrame

through tears.... He started running down the stairs.... Simon tried to chase him... But the toddler wouldn't stop running... Thomas went to the

closet... And into a little tunnel.... "Thomas... Please... Daddy's sorry for lying to you...." Thomas sniffled... Curled into a ball.... And lye his head on top

of his knees.... "Thomas... Thomas..... Please....." Suddenly Thomas started to get dizzy... His head started to ache... Suddenly he blacked out....

**Chapter 9: Finding Thomas**

Simon kept searching for Thomas.... When he heard violent coughs, and loud wheezing.... Simon ran towards the closet... And spotted little

Thomas... Simon hurriedly picked Thomas up... And put a hand to his small forehead....... Thomas's forhead was BURNING!!!!!! Thomas's cheeks were

a light red.... And he kept wheezing.... 'I gotta get to the hospital... And FAST' Simon ran out the door and into his car....


End file.
